Field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) may be used to realize logic circuits. A FPGA may include an array of logic elements and wiring interconnections with a plurality or multiplicity (e.g. thousands or even tens of thousands) of programmable interconnects so that the FPGA may be configured (for example, by a user) into an integrated circuit with defined logic functions. Each programmable interconnect, or switch, may for example connect two circuit nodes in the integrated circuit to make (or break) a wiring interconnection or to set the function or functions of a logic element.
FPGAs may be realized by non-volatile memory (NVM) based FPGA cells. Each FPGA cell may include a transistor arrangement including a switch transistor (switch device) and a sense transistor (sense device). The sense transistor may be used to program or erase the cell while the switch transistor may be used to read the programmed state of the cell.